My Boss is My Boyfriend
by umbreonblue
Summary: Naofumi is asked out by his new boss on his first day of work.


Looking into the mirror, Naofumi was wearing a grey suit jacket and pants, a green shirt, black tie, and brown shoes.

He tries to tame his wild hair but quickly gives up before going to his interview.

* * *

When he gets to a rich and handsome business man's office, Naofumi gulps, mentally preparing himself before entering.

He sees a redheaded man with red eyes wearing an expensive black suit jacket and pants, a blue shirt, red tie, a belt, and the same brand of brown shoes Naofumi wears.

Turning in his black chair with red arms, the boss introduces himself, "I'm L'Arc Berg. Nice to meet you," holding out his hand.

"I'm Naofumi Iwatani. Nice to meet you too," Naofumi shakes his hand before sitting down.

"No need to be so nervous. I don't bite," L'Arc laughs, "I read your resume. It's good."

"Thank you, sir," Naofumi smiles.

"I like you. You're hired," L'Arc smiles, very interested in this cute young man.

"Huh? Just like that?" he blinks in confusion.

"Sure…unless you don't want it?" the man teases.

"Please don't!" Naofumi yells in panic, forgetting where he is for a second, which gets L'Arc laughing.

Naofumi blushes in embarrassment before huffing in warning, "Just so you know… I'll do most things…but don't push your luck."

L'Arc smirks, taking that as a challenge, "Sure...just don't mess up, and we won't have a problem."

"And **IF **I mess up?" Naofumi just had to ask.

L'Arc smiles, his eyes like that of a wolf's on the hunt, "I'll punish you personally."

Shuddering at that smile, he immediately regrets asking that before nodding, reminding himself to make sure not to mess up on the job.

After Naofumi leaves, he sighs in relief that he got the job.

Meanwhile, L'Arc sits in his chair, smiling as he mutters, "Naofumi Iwatani, huh…" Deciding that he wants to conquer this cute young man, L'Arc carefully makes plans to get him.

* * *

Naofumi went to the Hero Café for his first day of work as a barista and chef. He changes into the uniform, a black apron over his normal clothes, which is a green jersey. Naofumi's very efficient as he serves the customers, and cleans tables, handing the coffee and food with care.

The day was going so well…until L'Arc, the owner of the café and his boss, showed up to check on him.

"Uh…what are you doing here, Boss?" Naofumi sweat-drops as soon as he saw him.

L'Arc smiles, "I just wanted to check up on you is all~. See how you're doing."

"Well…" Naofumi slightly blushes, "As you can see, I'm fine."

"I'm glad. Now, don't mind me, and get back to work."

"Yes, sir!" Naofumi walks away, grateful to get out of there.

L'Arc just watches him in amusement, his eyes trailing onto his butt.

* * *

As L'Arc watches his new interest work, Naofumi somehow misses cleaning a spot on a counter. Smirking, he goes to playfully swat his butt, but he didn't count on Naofumi's instincts as he blocks, turns around, and slaps him instead.

Once Naofumi realized what happened, he immediately apologizes, "... Shit, I'm sorry... Old habit..."

When he said it was an "old habit", L'Arc took that as Naofumi got hit on more than once. He rubs the spot he slapped, "It's OK…" since it was technically his fault in the first place.

Naofumi isn't exactly listening though, bowing, "I'll do anything to make up for it. Please don't fire me!"

L'Arc smirks when he heard that, "Anything?"

He gulps in instant regret, 'Dammit! Why'd I say that?!' before he tries to cover for his mistake, "Uh...forget I said that?"

"Nope!" L'Arc smiles, not willing to let him off the hook as he thinks of a suitable punishment, "Well~ how about dinner? It's on me."

Blinking at what his boss just said, Naofumi asks, "Uh... Are you asking me out on a date?"

"If I say yes, will you accept?" L'Arc asks, a hopeful look on his face.

Naofumi blushes, silently thinking before asking, "Will you fire me if I don't?"

"Of course not. That was my fault in the first place, and I'm sorry about that," L'Arc bows now, making Naofumi a bit uncomfortable.

"It's OK! Really!" Naofumi assures him if only to just stop any more embarrassment, "And…yes. I'll take you up on that date."

L'Arc smiles happily, "I'll call you later then!" before walking out of the café.

Naofumi sighs, wondering what he just got himself into.

* * *

Dinner was surprisingly pleasant. The food was great, and L'Arc even kissed him goodbye. Ever since, they officially started dating, getting to know each other along the way.

* * *

It's been three months since then, and they're still together.

Naofumi has mentioned his dream of owning his own coffee shop to L'Arc, which gave L'Arc some ideas in his head.

Noticing that his boyfriend's been acting weird lately, Naofumi decides to do something about it.

Naofumi sighs, "L'Arc... don't do it."

L'Arc tilts his head in confusion, "Do what?"

"Buy a coffee shop for me. I'd rather handle it myself."

"But-"

Naofumi glares, crossing his arms, "NO."

L'Arc frowns, looking down and whimpering like a puppy being punished.

He sighs, exasperated at his boyfriend, "But SOME financial help would be appreciated."

Said boyfriend looks up at him, smiling happily.

Naofumi shakes his head at him before kissing his cheek and warning him, "Don't even think about doing it behind my back either...or I'll ignore you for a week."

L'Arc whines, "Fine~~~!"

* * *

Omake:

When L'Arc asks Naofumi to move in with him, or suggest that he'd move into Naofumi's place, Naofumi said that he wasn't ready for that in the slightest.

Deciding to be patient, L'Arc waits until Naofumi feels like he's ready to take the next step.

After some convincing, Naofumi moved in with L'Arc, both of them very happy.


End file.
